Beautiful Disaster
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Porque todos precisamos do nosso pequeno Beautiful Disaster... L/J


_**Beautiful Disaster - Songfic**_

**_Baseada na musica Beautiful Disaster da Kelly Clarkson._**

**_Disclaimers: Harry Potter não me pertence, infelizmente e esta história não me fornece nenhum ganho financeiro._**

**_

* * *

_**

Beautiful Disaster

- Oh droga! – Exclamei correndo pelo corredor. Estava atrasada de novo! – Hey! James! – Gritei vendo o maroto mais a frente, ele se virou para mim com aquele seu sorriso irritante.

- Olá Lily, esta atrasada – Brincou.

- Você também! – E saí puxando-o pela mão.

- Olha, eu sei que você esta ansiosa, mas essa é só sua segunda aula de vôo. – Eu ri nervosa, ele me fazia assim.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More Heaven than a heart could hold_

Ele segurou-me pela cintura, fazendo um milhão de borboletas se instalarem no meu peito. E sorriu novamente, que coisa ridícula! Ele e seus sorrisos sexys, como eu odeio seus sorrisos.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei confusa, nunca conseguia pensar direito com ele perto de mim.

- Eu te quero – Eu ri, fingindo encarar como uma brincadeira, mas eu não encarava.

- Engraçadinho, agora vamos! – E me soltando de seus braços, puxei-o novamente.

- Sabe, você realmente tenta me consertar – Fitei James sem entender – Tenta me transformar em alguém certinho, como o Remo – "É, talvez assim você saísse da minha cabeça" pensei "Só não sei se isso seria bom ou não"

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_Just ain't right_

_Just ain't right_

- Eu não te entendo, Jay – Disse, sem me virar para ele. Mas senti seu sorriso atrás de mim, por que ele tinha que ser tão irritantemente feliz?

- Eu sei que não – E me abraçou por trás. Sabe, não importa quão confuso ele seja, James é tremendamente sedutor.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos – Disse em um murmuro próximo a mim, senti meu corpo tremer, colado ao dele. Senti-me também muito boba. Porque ele tinha que ser tão carinhoso, engraçado, charmoso, tão James Potter? Quem sabe se ele não fosse ele, eu não teria me apaixonado e isso faz todo o sentido do mundo! Porque eu sou, unicamente e irracionalmente apaixonada por James Potter e só por ele.

- Algo te preocupa – Ele me ver olhá-lo, colocando-se em minha frente – E se algo te faz ficar assim, me faz querer te ajudar. – E o pior é que eu amo até o fato dele ser James Potter.

Ah, que tragédia! Uma linda, linda tragédia...

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Saímos para o exterior do castelo: a lua nova, as estrelas, a transgressão e o amor... É tudo tão mágico.

Encaro James, sendo encoberta pela escuridão. Seu brilho no olhar, seu sorriso inflexível, suas piadas sem graça; James Potter é feito de magia, para garotas como eu caírem e se afundarem e sentirem suas alma ser despedaçada!

Mas ele é força e coragem e doçura...

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

E eu tentei mudá-lo, uma besteira! Um maroto, isso é o que ele é. E o devia ser! Se ao menos não fosse tão terrivelmente James Potter!

Mas não devo culpá-lo por erros que cometi, eu me deixei cair e preciso agüentar firme.

Mas que bagunça! Eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar a seguir em frente e ele aparece, pronto e alegre em fazê-lo e não adianta me agarrar a ele para não cair, pois... Isso faz um mínimo de sentido?

_I do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on me tight_

_Hold on me tight_

- Sabe, a noite esta linda – Ele parou, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo. Fitei-o sem entender. Então, do nada, ele me puxou, segurando-me contra ele.

- O que você...? – Mas ele encostou sua testa contra a minha me tirando o fôlego.

_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

- Fique comigo, só uma vez e eu te deixarei em paz – Sussurrou com mais um sorriso. So damn happy!

- Seja racional! – Tentei falar, mas ele me segurou com mais força.

- Esqueça isso, Lílian, somente hoje, somente esta noite – E olhou para o céu.

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waiting so long

So long

- Eu tenho esperado tanto tempo por um milagre, algo que me afaste disso, de você...

- Não deixe que nada nos afaste, nunca! – E tocou meu rosto com sua mão, leve, doce e apaixonado.

- Eu não posso! – Disse com meus olhos marejados. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

- Eu te amo, Lily – O que ele quer com isso? Me enlouquecer? E é demais para que eu possa agüentar, é bonito demais...

_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

E o beijei, como queria fazer faz tanto tempo. As lágrimas, de alegria, rolando pelo meu rosto e a felicidade dele em um sorriso verdadeiro.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

- Eu também te amo – Respondia sorrindo para ele e nos esquecemos da aula, pois estar ali era a coisa mais importante do mundo.

_He's beautiful_

_just a beautiful disaster_

- Just a beautiful disaster – Cantarolei, ainda o encarando e forçando-nos a rir pela comparação. Mas, quem sabe, ela não fosse tão boba assim...

* * *

Oii, esta é minha segunda songfic. Fiquei inspirada e fiz duas em um dia rsrs Chequem minhas outras fics, ok?

Bjuus e comentem, por favor, façam uma escritora feliz

E é só, pessoal!


End file.
